Quincies and Alchemy
by MoonSpider95
Summary: Alternate Universe - The Amestrian military is in fact responsible for TWO wars: the Ishvalan War of Extermination ... and the War of Quincy Extermination. Rated T for fight scenes and language.


**Author's Note: This has been sitting in my notebook for way too long. :D I am very proud of it.**

**Keep in mind, i may have gotten a couple Quincy terms wrong or wrote about things that may have changed fgrom current continuity, but there are two goods reasons for that. 1) This is alternate universe and 2) I'm only up to the Bount arc in bleach.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A decade or so has passed since the Amestrian military took part in not one but two wars of extermination. An accidental gunshot sparked a revolt among the Ishvalans, the brown-skinned people making a decision to fear the power of the government no longer. However, the other extermination was due to the alchemists feeling fear themselves.

Alchemy is nothing more than the construction, deconstruction, and reconstruction of matter. When a transmutation circle is drawn, an alchemist has the elements of the earth at his mercy. Though transmutation on a human is strictly forbidden, there have been instances where transmutation and attachment of the soul has been successful. To many, the secret of this success is still a mystery. The movement of a soul may be seen as a science, but its very existence is spiritual, supernatural.

This is why the citizens of Amestris feared the Quincies. The Quincies' reign over the supernatural was frightening to all, alchemist or not. The role of the Quincies was unknown even to them. What lied beyond the Gate was a mystery, and it seemed that in the human world they had a unique, heredity power that few possessed: the power to harness the energy of one's soul.

To them, a soul was both a person's spirit and weapon. Each Quincy lived happily in a seclusive life, hoping to be seen as an equal in Amestris. On the day the Ishvalan War of Extermination was declared, a new war, The War of Quincy Extermination, was set into place.

And the life of every Quincy was taken.

All but one.

Every time I watch as a world Is played before me, it all seems to come down to one. In one world, the fates hang upon the decisions of a small child, an alchemist. In another, a young Quincy became the last of his race. Now, in this particularly interesting world, it may just come down to _two_. A most intriguing case, I would say.

Who am I? I am God. I am One. I am All. I am the Universe. I am Truth.

And I am here to tell you a story.

* * *

"Damn it, Scar!" Edward Elric clutched his right shoulder, pain shooting through it. Once again, Scar had completely obliterated his automail arm. His red jacket remained tattered, fluttering against him when he ran to his younger brother, who was half-destroyed yet again.

The alchemist kneeled next to Alphonse, even though he knew Scar was preparing another attack. Edward had no plan of any sort – only to stay by his brother and to die by his side if need be. When Scar's right hand reached out for him, the ruined suit of armor squealed in a young boy's voice. "Brother, no!"

Scar held his shoulder when the sound of gunfire rang through the ally and a slash of perfect crimson spread across the taboo markings.

"Fire!" The Amestrian military arrived at last and their guns were fired several times, only three hitting Scar. Colonel Roy Mustang attempted to trap Scar when he could by snapping his fingers, the transmutation circle on his gloves helping to create a massive fire that surrounded him and blocked all exits.

Scar forced his right hand to the ground, deconstructing the pavement. This allowed him to drop to the sewers and evade the alchemists yet again. The troops fell back, tired of each battle ending the same way.

Riza Hawkeye helped Ed to his feet while a handful of soldiers helped to gather the shattered remain's of Alphonse's false body. Roy couldn't keep himself from chastising Fullmetal. "You know that Scar is a military concern."

"I _am_ military," he grunted in response.

"No, you're not. You may be part of my squad, but your concern has always been for the Philosopher's Stone, a myth. You may be a dog of the military, Fullmetal, but you've always been a stray. Sometimes I wonder if I should put you down."

Ed smirked, still clutching his stub of a shoulder. "You'll never be able to wring a leash around me, Colonel Bastard."

Mustang's eye twitched. What was it about this child that made him so arrogant? It is possible to be strong without being childish, though to expect any less from the eldest Elric Brother was the most foolish of all. He warned him with his irritation melted into a concerned glance, "Just be careful. Most Ishvalans still hold a grudge over what happened to their people. They have all the right to. But Scar is the most dangerous of all. Next time, Elric, please just call for back-up."

Roy proceeded to walk ahead of him. For some reason, Edward seemed to be particularly angry with him. Since he learned the truth of the military's involvement with Ishbal, they had been on even worse terms than when they met. Soon he realized why.

Fullmetal turned again to the Colonel, screaming behind his back. "What about the Quincies? Are there any of them left to fight?"

The Flame Alchemist's eyes widened when he mentioned the forgotten race. He could only muster, "H-how…?"

His heart pounding, Ed continued, "I made another trip to the Central Library, Colonel. There were _two_ wars declared that day. Are there any Quincy survivors? Any refugees like Scar?"

His commander's face showed slight depression. "No. There were no survivors."

* * *

Again in Risembool, Edward and Alphonse were completely healed and laying in the grassy fields. Winry and Pinako could attempt to comfort them, but it would all be a waste of time. The wars had nothing to do with these boys, but a feeling of guilt still weighed heavily upon them.

"Brother?" Alphonse began. "Do you think Mustang is wrong? Do you think that maybe there is a Quincy left after all?"

Ed shook his head. "If there were, don't you think he would have attacked by now?"

A moment of silence passed before one of them spoke up again. "What about us, Brother? Quincies worked with souls and you attached my souls to this armor. Would that make you a Quincy?"

Fullmetal chuckled at the proposition. "I doubt it's the same thing. But the idea that someone could _become_ a Quincy … that is something worth looking into."

* * *

Back in Central, the Elrics were on duty again. All leads that may have paved the way to a Philosopher's Stone have come to a dead end. A stroll around the compound was what each of them needed. The only problem was that, after a few minutes, Alphonse saw a kitten. Though Ed would never admit it, he once again lost his 6-foot-tall armored brother. He was left to walk alone, hoping that he would casually bump into him at some point.

There was a faint blue glow coming from the trees surrounding the center. Ed looked at it intensely; it resembled the light from a transmutation, but somehow different. It was more subtle. That is, until a young man emerged, holding a glowing bow armed with an arrow aimed directly at the alchemist's neck before he could react. Ed blinked at his attacker.

The young man didn't seem like a soldier – more like a scholar. The way he was dressed, black slacks and a white plaid shirt, was a parody of nerds in and of itself, complete with bulky glasses. His hair, compared to Edward's long, blond braided hair, was sleek and cut short. It was as black as charcoal. The archer's eyes narrowed in on Elric as if it were a targeting system.

"W-wait a minute!" Edward pleaded. "You even gonna tell me who you are?"

Normally the man wouldn't hesitate to deliver a finishing blow, but he had never fought an alchemist before. He had only recently decided his training was complete and it seemed his first opponent was another boy his age, perhaps a couple years younger. It was unsettling. "My name is Uryu Ishida. I am a Quincy."

Edward backed away into the wall of the building, looking frightened. His hands were placed on the structure. "A Quincy? That's impossible! They were all killed in the War of Quincy Extermination!"

Uryu relaxed his guard some, knowing the alchemist to be far too young the killer he was looking for. "There was one that remained. My grandfather. I was taught under him and became a Quincy. You alchemists killed him years ago, and now I have grown to maturity. It's because of you that he's dead." He pulled back the spirit-bow tighter. "And now, at last…"

Edward ducked down between Uryu's legs and crawled underneath them to an escape. Uryu charged at him, but Ed transmuted the ground beneath him and blocked his attacker, which at some point was rapid-firing those arrows. Elric, bewildered, attempted to reason with him. ""H-hey, look! I know what it's like to lose somebody! _Really_ long story of what happened after my mom died. But what good would it do you to attack random alchemists? Wouldn't you want revenge on the killer or something?"

Edward, fearful of his next move, transmuted the ground again to create numerous spikes, each dangerously close to Ishida's neck. His chest beat against an invisible restriction, consciously still for the dagger of the ground. The Quincy opened his eyes in surprise. "How would I find him? No, find them. I watched him being murdered and it was an entire group of them. Who knows who they are? I only know that alchemists – State Alchemists – were the cause of his death."

Elric walked to him, sympathetic. "You can't take your anger out on an innocent person. Don't take it to random people, even if they _are_ military! Find the _real_ killers! Chat it out with a friend! Something! Blind hatred does nothing but eat you out from the inside. It gets to people. You the kind of sorry-ass bastard that can't see anything but red, or are you human?"

For a moment, Uryu seemed calm. Then, his spirit bow spun between his fingers and broke enough of the spikes to set him free. Ishida's eyebrows clinched and Edward was left with no option but to run. He was a full three yards ahead of him, the automail not doing anything to slow him down. Elric screamed, "Aaah! Al! Al! Back-up! You know what I mean! Heeeelp!" He clapped his hands together to make obstacles to block the Quincy's path, but it was no use. When Ed was looking back to him, he accidentally ran into something that felt like a brick wall.

It was Scar.

Elric scooted backwards, afraid of being cornered between the two. "Scar? W-what are you doing here? I thought the Amestrian military shot you down and you ran out!" He gathered enough strength to stand.

The scar-faced Ishvalan looked down to him. He turned his shoulder to show that someone had completely healed it. "I did not tread on your soil looking for bloodshed, alchemist. I am looking to get a young friend to safety."

"Friend, huh?" he fought. "Where is he?"

Scar replied, "Staying behind. I decided to look first. However, if you continue to get in my way, then I will not hesitate to arm myself against you yet again."

Elric clenched his fist, not wanting another person to fight but still not at peace. Uryu, it turned out, was now on the roof of Central Command, overlooking the situation. His bow was not armed, but his demeanor could bring someone to war with a glance. "So you hate alchemists. But that tattoo across your arm is filled with alchemic symbols."

He looked to him. "A young boy like you has no business being here."

"Oh, but I do." Uryu jumped down from the roof and landed directly on his feet. "Exactly why are you after that alchemist? I can see by your eyes and skin that you are Ishvalan. Revenge?"

Scar lifted his right arm. "My people were forced out of their homes and killed on sight. Is there any wonder why I would seek such a thing as revenge?"

Ishida extended his bow, energizing it with soul energy. He whipped it open and caught Scar in the side before he jumped away. "Your people still thrive. There are camps full of them. I am a Quincy, the last of my kind. You have no reason to take revenge. Disgrace."

Elric watched the whole thing unfold, but he was too paralyzed by the idea of this fight to do anything about it.

Scar, angered, reached out his right arm to Uryu. He dodged the blow and Scar ended up deconstructing a part of the Central building. Shocked, Edward transmuted the ground below him to help create leverage and keep the wall up. Uryu countered that by taking another swing with his bow. It caught Scar in his side yet again, but just barely. He followed it up by firing a soul arrow to Scar, but he dodged it and the arrow caused the explosion of a yard of land near Central.

It gathered the attention of multiple State Alchemists, but upon arrival they only stood watching. Scar came at Uryu with more blows, but like Scar he was agile and able to avoid every hit. Soon though, Ishida slipped. He slashed Scar's right hand as he came at him, but Scar used the other hand to grab hold of the boy before he fell. "You have your quarrel against these alchemists as well. Why are you not fighting alongside me?"

Uryu released a massive amount of soul energy. Scar was blown back and the Quincy formed his bow once again.

Having steadied the wall, Edward had nothing stopping him from jumping into the fight, but they were both very dangerous and there was something else happening as well.

Ishida stood over Scar. "I only seek the alchemists that took my grandfather away from me."

Scar, with a yell, finally grabbed Uryu by his right hand, clutching the fingers the Quincy was using to hold his bow. "By the way, Scar," Uryu began. "Have you ever even _tried_ to deconstruct a soul before?"

The Ishvalan's eyes grew wide when the soul energy became unstable. All of the alchemists tried to move out of the way when everyone's vision became white. For a moment, there was nothing but silence and that pure blinding light. Before there was any visibility, footsteps were heard.

Soon, everything became clear. Scar was gone and Uryu glared at where he once stood. The other alchemists dispersed. The show was over and no one really believed there was still a Quincy even after what had happened.

Uryu kept moving until Elric grabbed his shoulder. "Only after the ones that attacked your grandpa, huh? What about me? Come to think about it, what about the other Quincies that were killed?"

Uryu stood perplexed by his questions. "Are you _trying_ to convince me to murder everyone?" He adjusted his glasses. "My reasoning is simple. I don't care about the other Quincies. I only want to avenge my grandfather, my teacher. No one in the world meant more to me." He smiled. "And I was bluffing with you. I wanted information. That is, until you made it obvious you are just one for a fight."

Edward was steaming, almost at the level of rage he feels during one of his _short rants_.

Uryu turned to leave. "You're alright for an alchemist. I won't ask you to find information for me, but please try to keep the Ishvalans under control."

After that, he walked away.

Edward stared at him as he left. A Quincy, it seemed, was not only knowledgeable in a science he couldn't comprehend, but also in … something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He couldn't help but think that maybe a Quincy could make a hell of a State Alchemist.


End file.
